You're My Wonderwall
by Lions-And-BlueBears
Summary: Having left suddenly Isabella leaves a shattered Edward in Forks. But then a new student arrives at Forks High School and turns the Cullens life upside down once more. But is this finally happily ever after for Edward or will his past come back for more? Not a story for those who don't want Edward with anyone but Bella. Rated M for Language and Lemons. All Human!
1. Shattered, Always Shattered

**Author's Note: **Hello there! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please be nice! L I am definitely open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and lots of love. I will probably have small updates as often as possible. I am currently in school so it might be hard to update when the real world catches up! Anywho, here's the first little taste. Enjoy! ;) XOXO.

* * *

**EOV**

Why did I subject myself to this? Why did I continuously put myself through the agonizing motions that high school demands of you? I could be gone right now if I wanted to. I had enough credits to graduate high school at sixteen, so why the fuck was I still here? At least with her it was bearable, enjoyable even. Her adorable laugh, her breathtaking smile, the cute way she… NO EDWARD, don't let yourself go there. _She_left you! Remember? Heartbroken and left for dead. I knew I had to stop, my mind was right. Now if only my heart would get with the program.

"Mr. Cullen, can you share with the class your idea on Hamlet's hallucinations of the ghost of his father?" Crap. "Uhm… well at this point I think Hamlet is so stricken with grief based on the loss of his father and the remarriage of his mother to his uncle that we can't really trust his judgment." Ms. Garcia was staring daggers at me. I used to be one of her best students. I really can't deny that ever since Bel.. _She _left; I had been slacking in school. Of course I still maintained my 4.0 but still.. My indifference was quite evident. "Please pay attention Mr. Cullen…" she waved off as she continued her lecture. I really needed to pull myself together.

"Edward, are you okay? Jess told me what happened in English class today." Alice asked as we drove home. Normally I would find her concern comforting but today I just wanted to be left alone. "Yeah bro," Emmett cut in, "You don't look so good." Why did everyone decide to notice me today? In between Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett I just faded in a majority of the time, like a fly on the wall. "I'm fine, just not feeling so well." Neither pressed on for more and I greatly appreciated the space. I don't know why I was thinking about _Bella_today. Ugh, merely thinking her name made my chest constrict. How could one girl have so much control over me after so much time?

As soon as we got home I said hello to my mother Esme with a quick kiss on the cheek and darted to my room. I quickly changed into workout clothes, grabbed my iPod, and ran out of the house. As I ran out HERE WITHOUT YOU by 3 Doors Down blasted out of my headphones. FUCK! I yanked the headphone out of my ears and hurled my iPod across the yard. I needed to stop thinking about Bella, *cringe*… she wanted nothing to do with me, she left, she doesn't love me. I ran until I felt my lunch sneaking up my throat. I fell to the floor and cried like the little bitch that I was, the little bitch that she made me. Only Isabella Swan could turn playboy Edward Cullen into the crippled, broken man I now was. Once the tears subdued I walked back to the house where unluckily Alice and Emmett were waiting. "Dude we need to talk."

"No we don't. I do, however, need a shower so excuse me." I unsuccessfully tried to walk around Emmett but he grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me back. "What the fuck asshole!" What the hell did they want? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Don't get me wrong, I love my siblings to death, we've always been inseparable but right now I just wanted to be left alone. "Edward STOP!" Alice scolded. As tiny as she was Alice was terrifying when she was pissed and right now she was livid. She'd be a great mother one day. "Now sit the fuck down and tell us what's wrong!" I didn't want to do this. Not here, and definitely not now. I couldn't let my siblings see me breakdown the way I just had, I couldn't let anyone see me like that. Ever.

"Nothing is wrong." I lied. "Don't try to bullshit us Eddie, we can see right through that little tight ass charade of yours, so spill." I fucking hated it when Emmett called me Eddie and he knew it. I was about to punch that asshole straight in the jaw until something Alice said caught me off guard. "You've been thinking about Bella haven't you?" And just like that Little Bitch Edward was back. I looked at both of their faces for any sign of humor but their eyes radiated sincerity. And with a sigh I plopped down to the floor and began to pour my shattered heart out…


	2. For The Better

**Author's Note: ***cringe* So how was it? Oh my gosh, I know it's kinda boring but we need to get through this big storm cloud to get to the mushy stuff. So here we go with Chapter 2. XOXO

* * *

**AOV**

I looked at my brother and it really broke my heart. He sat there, his eyes brimming with tears and pain. I knew it was about her. That stupid, ungrateful bitch. How could she do this to my brother? After everything we did for her! I was drawn out of my little mind rant by my brother's voice.

"I know I'm an idiot for thinking about her Alice. It's just that everywhere I look holds memories; at school, at home, in town, EVERYWHERE." I quiet sob seemed to vibrate through his body. I hated seeing him this way, Isabella Swan wasn't worth it. I quickly slipped down to the floor and put my arms around my brother.

"Edward," Emmett offered, "she's been gone for two years man. It's time you move on. Not for her but for you. Go out, party, bang some chicks… something man. You gotta get outta this funk. When Bells left it hurt us all, she was like family. But you gotta let go Edward, it's eating you alive."

Edward scoffed, "Don't you think I've tried? In the time Bella's been gone I've dated Tanya, Leah, even Jessica for a bit. No one compares and I end up hurting more." I knew Emmett had more to say, but thankfully he held his tounge. Right now Edward just needed to let it all out. Everything would be okay, I knew it would. I don't know what it was but I had a feeling everything would soon change, for the better.

**EOV**

The next few weeks came and went before anyone could grasp onto them. Pretty soon, winter break was ending and our second semester came racing. On the first day back Emmett could not shut the hell up. He was so excited to start his last semester of high school. Alice and I being twins unfortunately still had next year to look forward to. I couldn't help but envy my brother, deeply.

Thankfully I reached my first class for the day so I didn't have to listen to Emmett anymore. I raced into Ms. Garcia's class and quickly took my isolated seat in the back of the class. There was one other seat next to me but no one ever sat there.

The class slowly filled with familiar faces and soon Ms. Garcia's throat clearing silenced the entire room. "My darling pupils," she started, "we have a new student this semester all the way from Los Angeles. Let's give a big Spartan welcome to Analea Castro." New student? New was not common in our neglected provincial of Forks. I looked up and was quickly lost in a pair of big green eyes, they were so deep and full of life. I managed to pull myself away from them long enough to notice the terrified angel at the head of the class.

Perfection was an understatement when it came to Analea Castro. She had dark brown wavy hair that to the middle of her back, she was incredibly curvaceous and had a nice slim waist. She was wearing tight dark jeans with a navy blue blouse and a light brown coat. She bit her deliciously plump lip so adorably as she scanned the room for an empty seat. "Analea, I'm sorry but the only seat available in is the back next to Edward. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and walked toward me and every pair of eyes watched in amazement. And for once I couldn't blame them.

She took her seat and turned to me flashing a breath taking smile. Ms. Garcia jumped into her lecture on Hamlet and I was once again deprived of her beautiful eyes. As soon as the lecture was over, worksheets were being passed out. This was my chance. Come on Cullen, be a man. Do it.

"Hi, Edward I am." Fuck. She quickly turned her head and gave me a look of confusion. I quickly felt my face burn up in scarlet. I'm such a fucking idiot. Suddenly the most beautiful laugh permeated the room. I turned to look at my tormentor and she was bent over in her seat gasping for hair. Just then Ms. Garcia walked by trying her best to hide her laugh, obviously over hearing my failure at being smooth. Traitor. I quickly turned to look at Analea who was now smiling me amusingly.

"Hi Edward, I'm Analea. Most people call me Lea though." Well that would be awkward. Leah was one of my failed attempts at dating after Bella. Think Cullen, and quick. Be smooth idiot! "Do you mind if I call you Annie?" She pondered this for a second, she bit her lip again. My heart began to race.. what was she doing to me? "Not at all, Annie it is."

"So where are you from Annie?"

"Los Angeles." She chuckled.

"Always lived there?" I asked. I really hoped I wasn't imposing. I was just honestly curious.

"Uhm.. well I was actually born in Spain and I lived there until I was 12. From there, we moved to Los Angeles and now, I'm here." Whoa, what a life. I had only lived in Forks, it was so refreshing meeting someone who hadn't had to witness my awkward phases in life. Being that we were such a small town, you knew everyone and everyone knew you.

"That's amazing. So you were born in Spain? Are your parents native Spaniard or they moved there?"

"No I'm actually.." ***RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG* **You've got to be fucking kidding me!

"Okay class," Ms. Garcia announced, "I expect everyone to be done with Act 2 by tomorrow. Have a good day!" I looked over at Annie, hoping and praying she'd keep talking. I wasn't ready to end our conversation.

"Walk me to my next class Edward?" This girl was getting better and better by the second.


	3. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. My computer is broken and I haven't been able to fix it so I don't have stability right now which also sucks for school. Please be patient guys. Also, I'd like you guys to know that I love to switch off on POV's. Since Alice's POV is APOV, when it's in Annie's POV I'm just gonna write out **Annie's POV**. Enjoy. XOXO.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I held my breath as I arrived on the Forks High School campus. I hated being the new student. At least when we moved to Los Angeles it was in the beginning of the year and the school I arrived at was so damn big you could easily blend in. This was definitely not the case at Forks High School with a student population of 500 students. That was the size of the graduating class at my old high school. I grabbed my map from my bag as I stepped out into the piercing air. I definitely wasn't in LA anymore, even in the middle of January the sun was shining. This moistness was definitely going to take some getting used to. It wasn't too hard to find the main office, the sweet receptionist handed me my schedule and my locker combination. Her name was Mrs. Cope, she looked like she was in maybe her late 40's, she was a little pudgy and wore a sweater with cats on the front. Her red curly hair was pinned up and she smelled like Coco-butter lotion. The smell was so relaxing, she reminded me of my grandmother. I had to make sure to ask mom to book me a ticket to Barcelona this summer to spend some time with her.

"Would you like us to assign you a student to help you get the hang of campus these first few days sweetheart?" Mrs. Cope asked as she snapped me out of my homesick inner struggles. "That's very sweet but no thank you. I'm pretty sure I can find my way around," I offered. She nodded and quickly turned to speak to another student. Thankful for the distraction I set off to find my first class. The campus was quaint and definitely a little out dated but it was definitely refreshing, a chance to start over. I glanced down at my classes and realized I wasn't too far from my first class, AP Literature with Ms. Garcia. I stood in front of the class trying to gain the courage to walk in. Finally I held my breath and opened the door. I looked around the class room. Cheesy classroom posters quoting "Reading is an adventure" and "Say yes to reading, say no to drugs" lined the walls. Which reminded me that I needed to find a bookstore in town.

"Hello dear, who might you be?" I looked up to a pair of tired, brown eyes which belong to what I could only guess was my teacher. "Uhm... I'm Analea Castro... I'm new.." Oh lord, this woman must think I was slow. I was just so nervous, I wanted to make a good impression. I could already feel eyes all over me. Great, I must be fresh meat. Forks being as small as it was I doubt new was hardly ever introduced. "Oh yes Ms. Castro! We're all so excited for you arrival. I really do hope you enjoy the pep rally we prepared in your honor." My eyes must have become the size of baseballs because she soon began to laugh. "Oh dear, I'm only joking. Your father made sure to let us know that you were a little shy. I just decided to have some fun." Ofcourse he would. "Here's your text book, a list of the supplies you will need for my class and a copy of Hamlet. Let me just get the classes attention.." Before I could beg her not to she was clearing her throat.

"My darling pupils," she almost yelled, "we have a new student this semester all the way from Los Angeles. Let's give a big Spartan welcome to Analea Castro." I looked around the classroom to dozens of intrigued eyes, but it was just one pair that stopped me dead in my tracks. They were the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes I had ever seen and the body in which the belonged to was just as amazing. He was a pale faced boy, he had a very chiseled jaw and the most adorable copper hair that stuck out in different directions. Just looking at him I could tell her was in shape, maybe a runner. "Analea, I'm sorry but the only seat available in is the back next to Edward. I hope you don't mind." I looked around to realize the only empty seat was next to hazel eyes, well.. Edward. Even his name was beautiful, rare even. I shook my head and quickly took my seat.

I turned to him and smiled shyly, after all I didn't want him to think I was rude. Soon after Ms. Garcia started a lecture on Hamlet and I quickly faced her to pay attention. I had read Hamlet so many times I practically knew it by memory but I knew if I didn't distract myself I wouldn't be able to help myself but oogle at him. The entire lecture I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I quickly became self conscious. Oh my gosh, did I have something on my face or what? Soon Ms. Garcia started to pass out worksheets. I hadn't even noticed she was done with her lecture. I quickly pulled a pen out of my bag and started working on my worksheet when the most beautiful bell like voice called to me.

"Hi, Edward I am." What? I couldn't help myself.. I busted out laughing. He began to blush furiously. I needed to stop laughing, he would think I was making fun of him which I sort of was. But only because his failure at stringing together a sentence was so freaking adorable.

"Hi Edward, I'm Analea. Most people call me Lea though." He seemed to consider this for a while, making all these silly faces in between. "Do you mind if I call you Annie?" Annie? No one has ever called me Annie, but I like it. Why not. "Not at all, Annie it is."

"So where are you from Annie?" He asked.

"Los Angeles." I laughed. I realized soon that I was laughing out of nervousness. I seriously needed to stop before someone called the nice men in white coats to come take me away.

"Always lived there?" He asked.

"Uhm.. well I was actually born in Spain and I lived there until I was 12. From there, we moved to Los Angeles and now, I'm here." I told him. I hope he didn't think I was weird. Most people thought my being born in Spain made me think I was pristine in someway.

"That's amazing. So you were born in Spain? Are your parents native Spaniard or they moved there?"

"No I'm actually.." ***RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG* **Wow, that was fast...

"Okay class," Ms. Garcia announced, "I expect everyone to be done with Act 2 by tomorrow. Have a good day!" I looked at my new friend Edward and his eyes seemed to be begging me to keep talking. I wasn't ready for our conversation to be over either.

"Walk me to my next class Edward?" I asked and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed my books and motioned his hand for me to lead the way. Moving to Forks might not have been such a bad idea after all.


	4. Walking On Air

** Author's Note: **So sorry guys, I was planning on updating last night but unfortunately my puppy got hit by a car last night.. he didn't make it. I know it isn't an excuse but I'm really heart broken right now. This chapter might not be too long. And I'm so sorry. I might start moving a little fast with Annie and Edward's relationship but the main part of my story is what comes after. Hope you guys enjoy. XOXO.

**P.S.** I'm definitely looking for a BETA so if you're interested please let me know.

* * *

**EOV**

I must be crazy. What am I doing? Am I really ready to do this again? Wait, what the hell am I talking about? I'm not doing anything, simply walking a beautiful girl to her locker. I turned to face Annie and realized she'd been watching me have my little spazz attack. "You zone out often don't you? You kind of think to yourself and you just get trapped in your mind." She pressed. Great, she must think I'm a nut case. "Yeah," I agreed, "is that weird?" She smiled. "No, not at all. Well maybe.. but if so I'll be weird with you because it happens to me all the time. Sometimes I don't come out of it until someone talks to me or something." She stopped abruptly, and began to open her locker. She seemed to turn the lock with such concentration. Her eyebrows came together in the middle and she stuck a tiny bit of her tongue out to the side, I couldn't help but smile.

"So you just gonna watch or are you gonna help me?" She asked obviously flustered by her failed attempt.

"Uhm.. sure.." I quickly took her combo paper and slid the lock. To the right, twice to the left, three times to the right. The locker opened with ease. I turned to look at Annie and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. She began to place her books in her locker and I couldn't help but pry for more information. "So what classes do you have?"

"Uhh.. English obviously, then AP Stats, Honors Chemistry, P.E., then something that says FP."

"FP means free period, which basically means you get to leave school an entire period early. I have free period also, but I seem to have you for Study Hall and Chem so that should be fun." It really was strange to not only find a girl so beautiful yet so smart. I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding my excitement.

"Excited much?" She teased.

"Maybe, not that it's any of your business." She considered this briefly and smiled.

"So how does the schedule around here work?" she asked.

"Well it's first and second, lunch, then third through fifth. Well in our case fourth."

"Really? That's awesome! So I really only have four classes in total?"

"Yes mam'."

"I could definitely live with that." Before I could agree with her I realized we'd reached her class. She quickly turned to me but quickly backed up not realizing how close she to me she was.

"This may sound stupid," she started obviously nervous because she started to bite her bottom lip, a habit I'd grown quite fond of. "Do you think you can come pick me up after second so I could spend lunch with you? I just don't feel like eating alone." Her insecurity amazed me, as if she'd believe that I'd say no.

"Ofcourse Annie, I'll be here waiting."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" She quickly hugged me. The second she did, I froze. My whole body paralyzed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't think.." she blushed.

"No no, it's fine. I'm sorry. I just don't really do hugs."

"Well, if you're going to be my friend that's definitely gonna have to change. See you later." She waved and walked inside Mr. Staller's classroom. What was this girl doing to me?

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Well like I said guys, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm just not in much of a writing mood today. I'm sorry. I'll try to update again soon! Please bear with me. See you guys later. XOXO.


	5. Uh Oh

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Wow, it's been so long since I've had a chance to update. A few weeks ago my laptop broke down and everything has been so hectic. I'll try to make today's update a little longer. I'm sorry for the wait.. college and now work is eating up my entire time. Hope you enjoy! XOXO.

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

My arrival apparently meant I deserved a grand entrance in every class room they I entered. Mr. Staller my balding plump teacher showed me my seat and began his lecture and I took notes frantically. I had a lot of catching up to do. GAH! Thankfully enough the class was over quickly. Then I remembered Edward would be waiting for me. My heart began to race. I quickly packed up my bags and headed out the door. The second I did my stomach turned at the sight. There was a tall and beautiful model of a girl kissing Edward. I quickly walked away not wanting him to see me.

I found a little seating area that seemed to be an inside garden of sorts. I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.. a habit I had become far too fond of when things felt like they were crumbling. Why was I so upset and even hurt? I'd just met him. I should've figured that a guy as beautifully created as Edward would have an equally as beautiful girlfriend. I felt so stupid. Had I not learned enough from the past than to let myself take politeness as signs of interests. Oh god Analea, pull yourself together. Seriously. I spent the rest of lunch there, thinking of everything I had to do when I got home. Unpack, call mom and dad, and go find a bookstore.

As the bell rang I stood up and composed myself. I grabbed my mirror out of my purse and realized there was no way I would be able to hide my puffy eyes. Then my heart stopped when I remembered that I had Edward for Chemistry. This was going to be a long hour.

**EOV: **

I was so bored sitting through Ms. Molina's Government lecture. I already knew all of this. I couldn't stop thinking of Annie. She was so remarkable. She was funny, beautiful, sweet, and genuine. Wait... How could I even say these things? I bearly knew her. I was suddenly very angered by my stupidity. Sure she was beautiful and nice but how could I even slightly begin to have such feelings for someone I'd just met. As the bell rang I gathered my things and walked towards Annie's class. I promised myself that I would be rational and take things slow with her. How was I even to know that she was interested or even available at that? When I arrived Staller's class had yet to be dismissed yet I heard someone purr my name in my ear.

"Hey Eddie baby.." My muscles shriveled up at the sound. I would recognize Tanya's voice anywhere. I'd met Tanya about a year after Bella left. Being a grade ahead of me she was Rosalie's friend and seeing how broken I was Rosalie decided to set us up.

"Hello Tanya," I politely said while removing her claws from my shoulder.

"Why so formal honey buns? Don't you miss me at all?" She whispered in my ear. What was with this girl? She knew I'd never have feelings for her. The only reason I even remained polite with her was because she was Rosalie's friend. When Tanya and I dated the relationship was strictly physical. She was more of a rebound or a way to get my anger out. I made sure she knew it too, despite how horrid it may sound. But she understood, or atleast she claimed she did.

"Tanya, please go away. I'm waiting for someone."

"Yeah, I heard you were walking with that new girl. Is she pretty?"

"Tanya, please.. I don't have to explain anything to you so just go away.. ok?"

"Come on baby, don't be that way.. you know you still want me.." she said as she grabbed my crotch. God, I couldn't deny how good that felt. But I wasn't interested and she needed to understand. Unfortunately, Tanya took my hesitance as her chance to pounce as she quickly shoved her entire tounge in my mouth. What the hell? This needed to stop, she needed to understand. I shoved her off as softly as I could.

"Tanya, stop it. It's over between us and we both know it. It was a fling.. that's all. So enough."

"Fine," she pouted, "call me when you get over your current little fling. You know you'll always come running back." And with that she waved me off and walked away. I couldn't help the anger that ran through me, I hoped Analea hadn't seen Tanya's little tantrum just then. I looked into Mr. Staller's class realizing it was empty. Oh lord, this could not be good.


	6. Not Doing This With You

**Author's Note: **Holy smokes it's been more than a month! So sorry, this update should make up for it a little. Enjoy. XOXO.

* * *

**EOV:**  
I spent the entire lunch hour look for Annie, there was absolutely no trace of her anywhere. I knew this school like the back of my palm. Where could she freaking be?

***RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG***

Crap. I walked to Ms. Fitzgerald's class not looking forward to an entire hour of Chemistry. Right as I walked in the door I saw the face I've been searching for the last hour sitting at my lab station. Only it wasn't the same face. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were flushed, and her face looked drained. Had she been crying? But why.. I mean even if she had seen Tanya and I.. why would she cry? I held my breath and walked to my seat. I should've figured she'd be my lab partner, I had the only empty desk in the class.

"Hey Annie, where'd you head off to? I was looking for you every where at lunch time." She turned to me and I almost gasped. The twinkle in her eye seemed matted over by pain.

"Oh yeah, sorry.." she sniffed, "I had to take a phone call, my mom was calling me."

"Oh.." That seemed like a sensible reason, maybe she didn't see Tanya and I. "Is everything alright, seems like you were crying?"

"Yeah Edward, I'm fine.. Just feeling a little homesick is all.."

Just then Fitz took the classes attention and began her lecture. Annie was quiet for the rest of the period. She didn't even bother to glance at me. As soon as the bell rang she picked up her stuff and started to walk out of the class without even saying goodbye. Like the moronic puppy I am I followed. "Hey Annie, hold on a second!" She turned reluctantly to face me. Her face more bothered than before.

"What is it?" There was no sense of humor, or even kindness behind her voice. This was strictly business.

"Would you like me to show you where the gym is?" I almost pleaded. God, I sounded so pathetic.

"No thank you. I'm sure I can manage. Thanks for all your help though." She turned from me quickly.

"Annie wait.." But she kept walking. What the fuck did I do.

**Annie's POV:**

I felt horrible walking away from Edward the way I did but I couldn't look at him. Not at that moment. I've never been one to fall so easily. But after a mere few hours with Edward I knew I was beginning to head in a dangerous path. After what I saw with blondie, I couldn't let myself get close. I couldn't break like that again. All of P.E. passed in a haze, I got to sit out on Volleyball since I didn't have my uniform yet. I noticed Edward's girlfriend and what I assumed to be her posse giving me strange looks from the corner of my eye. I wasn't going to do this shit. It was immature and foolish, I was better than that.

"Okay everyone, hit the locker rooms," Ms. Lona announced. I quickly grabbed my purse and headed to my locker. Thank God that was my last class for the day. I decided to Facetime my mom before I left, I just needed her after having such a bad day.

"Bueno?!" Thank God she answered. My mother's beautiful face appeared on the screen. She had her hair up in a bun which meant she was working, the guilt instantly hitting me. My mother was Graciela Castro, the supermodel. Well, ex-super model. She was a free agent model all throughout the 80's and did a little Victoria Secret modeling when I was a tween. She currently opened her own modeling agency, and to say it skyrocketed would be downplaying it. I was so proud of my mom, she worked so hard.

"Hola ama, como estan?" **(Hey mom, how are you?)** I knew my voice sounded off. I wanted nothing more than to cry and tell her I was coming home. But I made this decision for myself and I had to stick it out.

"Lea, mi vida! **(my life)** How are you doing sweetie? How's Forks?"

"I'm great mom, everything's awesome. I almost have everything set up. How are you? How's dad? How's Elia? Lo tienes all? **(Do you have him there?)**

"Ay claro que si mi amor, esta jugando con tu papa dejame llamarlos! ALEXXX, Lea nos llama! Trae el bebe!" **(Ofcourse love, he's playing with your dad! Let me call them ALEX, Lea is calling! Bring the baby!) **I couldn't help but laugh. As sucessful as both of my parents were they were both still so down to Earth, I never had a nanny or a maid. And my parents still yelled across the house. I missed home now more than ever. Before I could think about this too long my dad's face appeared in the screen. My father was Alexander Castro, lawyer of the stars. The reason we moved to Los Angeles was because my father was a BIG TIME lawyer in Spain and decided to try his luck in Hollywood. After winning a few cases here and there he was soon defending all the big stars out there.

"Lea, como estas sweetheart? How's the rain treating you?" I couldn't help at the smile that crossed my face. Spanglish was a habit my father would never break.

"Hey dad, I'm doing great! The house is almost ready. I'm just waiting for some last bits of furniture! Where's Elia?"

"Ay lo trae tu mama mija. Graciela! Apurate mujer!" **(Your mom's got him. Graciela! Hurry up woman!) **Before I knew it the beautiful face I've been missing the most appeared on the screen, my amazing two year old son Elia.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wait, whaaaatttt? Yeah! I went there. ;)


	7. Elia and Alice

Author's Note: Okay so I kind of suck at leaving cliffy's.. so I won't. LOL. For the user** ShadowsOfTheDay** whom asked it actually is an ALL-HUMAN story! There's going to be some drama in this next chapter. Here's a little spoiler.. I just don't like Tanya.. lol. Here goes the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! XOXO.

* * *

**Annie POV:**

**"**Hey baby! Mommy misses you pumpkin!"

"Momma?" He giggled at the screen while attacking my mother's hair with his chubby hands.

"Yes baby, it's me! I miss you so muchh!" It took all of my will power not to burst out crying. The reason I moved out here to Forks is because I wanted my baby to have a calm a normal life. Unfortunately, with two celebrity parents it's not really possible in LA. Especially with my ex still lurking around. I needed to come down to Forks first so I could get settled. My mom would be bringing my son up in a week. It felt like a century. I'd already been without him for a week. Before that I had never left his side for more than a few hours since he was born.

"I go wiff momma?" That did it, all sense of strength and willpower I had shattered. I started crying.

"Yeah baby, you'll be with momma soon! I promise baby! I miss you! Mommy loves you."

"I luff you momma. Bye!" He blew a few kisses at me then he dragged my mom off to play.

"Are you gonna be okay sweetie?" my dad asked. I could see the worry lines beginning to form on his forehead. I couldn't help but laugh. I've cried far too much today.

"Yeah daddy, I'll be fine. I just miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too baby, I'm gonna head down with your mom next week to drop off Elia. I just wanna make sure you're okay down there."

"Yeah daddy I'm fine. I'll see you soon okay? I love you! Kisses to everyone!"

"Bye amor, we love you too. Bye." And with that the three people which formed my heart were nothing but a blank screen. I began to wipe away my tears and straighten myself up.

"Well well what have we got here..." Oh fuck, this could not be good. I turned from my locker to see Edward's girlfriend. What did she want? I really didn't have the emotional or physical energy to be dealing with any crap today. Might as well be friendly and see if she'd leave me alone. "It's Annielynne right?"

"Analea actually. It's nice to meet you..."

"Tanya, Tanya Denali. And you can cut the sweetie pie bullshit because I don't buy it." Oh gosh, she wants trouble. Don't get me wrong I am no coward, I could defend myself if I wanted. But I just wanted to go home.

"I don't know ever what you mean. If you'll excuse me.." I walked passed her.

"Edward will be interested to find out that his new little girlfriend has a little brat. I can't imagine that everything is in tip top shape down there. Pity, he'll throw you away like a used tampon." What the fuck. She did not just call my son a brat.

"If you're referring to my son, then I suggest you don't. On the other hand I don't see how it's yours or anyone else's business. And as for your Edward comment, I know he's your boyfriend and trust me I'm not interested."

"I'm sure you have your baby daddy off somewhere, probably prison. And I don't know who rained on your little fiesta but there's no need to get crazy. I just wanted to let you know that Edward is spoken for. So you can take your trashy, second hand store self back to the other side of the border."

"Messaged received Tanya, good bye." I slammed my locker and walked away. That's it. This was bullshit. I was going home, I didn't belong in Forks. I belonged in LA with my family. This wasn't worth it.

**Alice POV: **

Where was that stupid brother of mine? He was supposed to meet me by the car after fourth so we could get home to helped mom. I turned the corner and saw Tanya watching the new girl which seemed to be video chatting with someone on her phone. I quickly stood behind a wall out of sight, if this had anything to do with Tanya drama would be sure to follow.

"Well well what have we got here..." Tanya announced, as if she were making a grand entrance. "It's Annielynne right?"

"Analea actually. It's nice to meet you..." You could hear tears behind her voice. It broke my heart.

"Tanya, Tanya Denali. And you can cut the sweetie pie bullshit because I don't buy it."

"I don't know ever what you mean. If you'll excuse me.." The new girl walked toward me but Tanya practically yelled out.

"Edward will be interested to find out that his new little girlfriend has a little brat. I can't imagine that everything is in tip top shape down there. Pity, he'll throw you away like a used tampon." What the hell? Edward? Girlfriend? Huh?

"If you're referring to my son, then I suggest you don't. On the other hand I don't see how it's yours or anyone else's business. And as for your Edward comment, I know he's your boyfriend and trust me I'm not interested." Tanya? Boyfriend? Son? What the fuck?!

"I'm sure you have your baby daddy off somewhere, probably prison. And I don't know who rained on your little fiesta but there's no need to get crazy. I just wanted to let you know that Edward is spoken for. So you can take your trashy, second hand store self back to the other side of the border." I was about to turn the corner and smack Tanya in the mouth, why did she have to be such a bitch.

"Messaged received Tanya, good bye." Analea slammed her locker and walked away right passed me. I walked out and began to clap. Tanya looked to me like a deer in headlights.

"Wow Tanya, what an amazing show that was. Brava! You really must take a bow."

"Alice, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you harassing the new girl Tanya, Edward won't be pleased to hear what just happened."

"Tell him. Let him know I'm still fighting for him. His new little whore won't last long.. Unless she manages to pop one of his babies out." She chuckled . "Bye Alice." She blew me a kiss and walked away laughing. What a bitch! What a whore! Who was this girl? What did she have to do with Edward? I needed to find my brother and fast. If this new girl Analea had caught my brother's attention I needed to help them with this. My brother deserved hapiness. He needed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go guys.. Chapter 7. I know it seems kind of unrealistic or drastic for Annie and Edward to like eachother already but... eh.. that's why it's a story. See you guys soon! Toodles.


	8. One More Shot

**EOV:**

I walked around the entire campus after my last class and there was no sign of Annie anywhere. How was she doing this to me? We'd only just met yet I couldn't deny I had an intense attraction for her. I turned the corner and ran into a little frantic pixie. "Edward! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Alice seemed tighter wound than ever before.

"Sorry Alice, I was just looking for someone."

"And by someone do you mean Analea?" To say that caught me off guard would be an understatement. "What is going on Edward? Who is she and why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Alice, I only just met her today. Can we not do this here please?" And with that I walked by her towards my Volvo. As I exited campus towards the parking lot Alice followed quickly behind. I jumped into my car and slammed the door behind me. What did Alice know? How did she know? I really didn't want a lecture right now, so she could save it. Alice took her time walking toward the car. if she didn't hurry she'd be left behind. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. Alice quickly finished up her text and jumped into the car, I was about to turn the key in the ignition until she stopped my hand.

"Okay, now talk." She said, curiousity burning in her eyes. Why couldn't she leave it alone. I didnt even know what to say to her in all honesty. I didn't know what this was or where it was leading. I mean Analea made it very obvious in Chemistry that she wanted nothing to do with me. But why the sudden change of heart?

"I just met her today in English, she's a new student from Los Angeles. I was sort of just helping her around campus. I thought we were hitting it off alright. I went to pick her up before lunch but Tanya attacked me in hallway. By the time I got her to leave I turned and noticed that the classroom was empty. She must've seen Tanya and I, but why would she be so upset? I mean we've only just met. I have her for Chemistry and she was being very cold with me during class. When I tried to confront the situation she merely said she was homesick and thanked me for my help but insisted she'd be fine on her own. I feel like an idiot but I am really attracted to her. Not only in a physical way because obviously she's beautiful but there's something so much deeper that I want to discover." I exploded. Alice merely stared at me with her mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Oh no Edward, you have to fix this. This girl is the one, I can feel it. You have no idea the damage Tanya has just created for you but I know you can fix it."

"Wait Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Today after our last class I was walking around looking for you and I witnessed, in the shadows ofcourse, a confrontation between Tanya and Analea."

"What?! What did Tanya say?" Alice then proceeded to tell me the confrontation between Analea and Alice. Analea had a son? Why wouldn't she bring that up? Did she think I'd judge her or something? Then again I suppose I can understand why.

"Alice, I need to fix this and I need you to help me."

"Don't worry Edward, everything will work itself out, I just know these things."

**Annie POV:**

I rushed out of the school tears burning in my eyes, my heart had dropped to my stomach. What was I doing here? I should be with my family, with my son; not here in the-middle-of-nowhere-Forks. I needed sometime to think, I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to nowhere in particular. I just needed to breathe. I then looked down at the beeping noise my car was making and realized I needed to fill up my tank. Great! As I pulled in I noticed a little short haired pixie girl was filling up the tank to her Volvo. I could've sworn I saw her at school. I quickly swiped my credit card and began to fill up the car. My thoughts were elsewhere completely. I couldn't stop think about Elia and my parents.

"You're Analea right?" I turned my attention to the little pixie that was now standing in front of me. She was so much more beautiful than I had orginally noticed. She had bright hazel eyes that made me begin to hyperventilate. They looked just like Edward's.

"Yeah, but you can call me Annie."

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's so nice to meet you Annie." Ah! That explains the eyes.

"Cullen? As in Edward's sister?"

"Twin sister to be exact." Well what a coincidence. The gas pump hitched, indicating I could make my escape. I didn't feel awkward talking to Alice, I just wanted to go home.

"Well it was nice to meet you Alice."

"Wait Annie!" she nearly shouted, "I heard what Tanya said to you." I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"How much did you hear?" I questioned, pleading she hadn't heard our entire conversation.

"Everything" she said almost embarrassed "I just want you to know that everything Tanya said to you was complete bullshit. Her and Edward haven't dated in months. He wants nothing to do with her. In fact, I think he may have a thing for you." What? Edward had a thing from me. My heart began to beat faster and my stomach began to flutter. Why did I even care? He wouldn't be interested once the news about Elia broke out.

"He doesn't even know me. And if you did indeed hear the conversation then you may have heard... I come with luggage. He won't be interested as soon as he hears that." The guilt immediately took over. Did I just call my son luggage. He's never been a burden to me and was certainly not now. But I knew any guy would see it that way.

"You never know Annie, give him a chance." She looked at me with almost pleading eyes. "My brother has been through.. a lot.. he could sure use a friend like you in his life. Just please, don't shoot him away because of what the school whore said." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"I'll consider it. I'll see you around Alice. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I smiled. I really did like her, I could see us being friends.

"Definitely!" She said ecstatically. "You can even sit with us at lunch tomorrow! I can tell we are going to be amazing friends!" She said while pulling me into a hug. I then quickly said goodbye and began to drive home. Would it be smart to give Edward a chance? Could I afford to let another guy in? What if he turned out to be the same? I really needed to get myself together before tomorrow. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

** Author's Note: **I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I've updated but school has really gotten the best of me. I'm trying to graduate early AND I'm double majoring so I'm going insane at this point. Please be patient. XOXO. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again soon!


	9. Friends

**EOV:**

I walked out of the gas station with a bottle of water in my hand as a baby blue and brown bug drove away. I turned to Alice who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Edward, tell me what an amazing sister I am!" She nearly squealed.

"Uhm, you're an amazing sister.. what did you do?" I looked at her suspiciously. She looked like she was about to burst.

"Well once you walked inside a car pulled up right in this gas pump and I turned to see it was Annie. Then we got to talking..." She went off telling me about how she made sure Annie knew that Tanya was lying about the whole situation. She told me she tried to convince Annie to give me a chance and not shut me out. She told me Annie seemed convinced and that they were planning on hanging out. My heart began to do backflips, I had no idea why I was so happy. That's a lie, I knew.. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I picked Alice up in a hug and spun her around. I couldn't wait to see Annie tomorrow.

**Annie POV:**

_I looked down at my bulging stomach. God, I couldn't wait to have my baby boy in my arms. My little Elia. I laid in my bed slowly rubbing my stomach waiting for Danny to get home. He was supposed to be home hours ago. As soon as the thought crossed my mind he walked in the door, drunk as usual. _

_"Hey babe, how was work?" _

_"Why do you always have to fucking bug? As soon as I walk in the door you have to start asking all these bullshit questions. Just shut the fuck up sometimes." I kept my mouth shut, the bruise on my arm still tender from last night when I under cooked his chicken. _

_"I'm sorry baby. I'm gonna head on to sleep now, I have school tomorrow."_

_"No Lea, wait.. I.. want.. you.." he slurred. He came over to the bed and tried to kiss me. He reeked of alcohol._

_"Danny, you're drunk baby. Let's just wait until you sober up okay?" As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, his fist made contact with my face. _

_"Fuck Lea, why do you have to be such a fucking bitch. Why do you make me hurt you? Just do what the fuck I say!" _

_"Stop it Danny, get off of me!" I pushed him away. He pushed me back on the bed and ripped my shirt open. "Danny stop!" I yelled. I tried to push him off, and he slapped me harder over and over again until I could bearly breathe. Just let me die Lord, I thought to myself. No, I had to stay strong.. for my baby, for Elia. I could feel him having his way with me, I tried to focus on the happy things. The happy times. _

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP!**

I woke up completely dripping in sweat. Why did my mind keep bringing me back to those horrible moments? As if it wasn't hard living through them once before. I missed my family now more than ever. I had to stay strong, my baby would be with me in a few days. I got up out of bed and I jumped in the shower. I felt so weird being in a big empty house. I had to make today a good day. I've always been a positive person and I wasn't going to let that change now. School was going to be great. I would see Edward. **_Edward_**. His name itself was enough to completely brighten up my mood. Those big hazel eyes. I quickly washed myself off and jumped out.

I looked over at the clock and realized I was in the shower much longer than I thought. I only had a few more hours or I would be late to school. I slipped on my dark pair of skinny jeans and some knee length brown boots. I slid on my "The Smiths" shirt and a think light blue sweater. I didn't have time to do anything to my hair so I decided to let it air dry. My natural waves would have to do. I quickly applied like makeup and ran out the door.

I nearly sped all the way to school, only to realize I was about a half hour early. Great. I decided I might as well walk over to the cafeteria and grab myself some breakfast. I was almost to the door when someone called my name. I turned to see Edward running towards me. My heart sped up. He was wearing black pants, and a light grey shirt that fit him sinfully perfect under a fitted black leather jacket. This beautiful boy and his messy bronze hair was going to be the death of me.

"Good morning Annie." He smiled.

"Good morning, I was just headed to the cafeteria. Would you like to grab some breakfast with me before we have to go English?" A dazzling smile crossed his and he left me breathless.

"I'd love to." We walked side by side to the cafeteria and he opened the door for me. I decided on Cinnamon pop tarts and a bottle of cranberry juice while Edward had a granola bar and a bottle of water. I headed to the end of the line to pay and he quickly grabbed my hand. Electricity buzzed through my entire body. He seemed to feel it to because he looked up at me with this undeniable sparkle in his eyes.

"Please allow me." He pulled out his wallet and paid while he led the way to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Edward, you're making me feel like a fatass." He quickly looked up at me with a regretful face.

"What?! How? I'm sorry, I don't mean to," he rambled nervously. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so adorable when he was nervous.

"Edward, calm down. I mean your breakfast is much healthier than mine." He looked at my pop tarts then at his granola bar and chuckled.

"Oh please Annie," he smiled. Then his face seemed to grow somber. I didn't quite understand his mood change. He was so unpredictable and it scared me. "Annie, I'd like to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. I feel like I have quite a bit of explaining to do." As much as I'd like to hear his side of everything I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"Edward you don't owe me any explanations. Besides I should be apologizing for my rude behavior yesterday. I was just sort of thrown off guard by your girlfriend." I knew Alice said that blondie wasn't his girlfriend, but I wanted him to confirm it.

"Annie, Tanya is not my girlfriend. We had a fling for a few months but that was it. We were never a couple." Atta boy. "I was waiting for you outside of your math class when she came over and basically attacked me. I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't think she's ever really gotten over it. I was so frustrated because we seemed to be getting along really well and then Tanya had to ruin it all. I really like you Annie, I can't explain why I know this so fast but I do.." To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. His sudden deceleration made my heart beat at maybe 9,000 mph.

"You like me?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes," he looked down shyly, "I know it seems crazy, I've only known you for about 24 hours now. But I can feel it, there's something about you I just can't get out of my head. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out but I just have to let you know how I feel." I looked at him puzzled. I didn't know what to say nor how to say it.

"Edward..." I started off, "I can't lie and say I don't also feel something. But what I feel is what I'm not sure of. I've been hurt in my past, deeply and I just don't want to jump into anything so quickly. I don't know if your sister told you, no I'm sure she did but I'm not exactly.. how can I put this.. available.."

"If you're talking about your son, yes my sister told me. But that doesn't make me like you any less. Sure I was shocked at first but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. We can be just friends if you'd like but please let me be at least that. Let me be your friend. I just want to get to know you, and be there for you." How could I deny him this simple request? I really did like Edward but I wasn't ready to open myself up in this way to another guy yet. I did not only have myself to think about any more but my son. I didn't want him to constantly have men in and out of his life. I wanted better for my baby.

"Okay Edward, friends it is." I smiled. He shot me another dazzling smile.

"Friends." he repeated. And that was enough for the moment.

* * *

** Author's Note: **Okay guys, two chapters in one night. I'm exhausted but I owed you guys. Your reviews have been lovely. I hope you enjoyed. XOXO.


	10. Danny

**Author's Note: **So I'm sitting in the library at school, I should probably be doing work or studying but instead I am procrastinating and writing up a new chapter for you guys! I know, I know.. Edward and Annie are progressing kind of quickly.. but it's only going to get quicker. So enjoy! XOXO.

* * *

**Annie POV:**

I sat in my car outside the airport waiting for a text from my mom. I was thinking back to how overall my first week in Forks was great. Edward and I had spend the week hanging out, during and after school. He was so understanding and calm. He was always there listening attentively. I told him about Elia and my past. I couldn't forget the pain in his eyes when I told him about Danny.

We had just finished painting Elia's room. We sat on the floor covered in paint, laying down facing the ceiling. I was telling him about how my poor baby had Colic his first few months of being a newborn and how my mom voluntarily home schooled me for the rest of freshman year so I could take care of Elia.

He then turned to me, "Annie, if you don't mind me asking? What happened to Elia's dad? I mean is he still in the picture? Are you guys still..." I turned to him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't here to judge, he was just curious. If I was ever going to open up to him I suppose he had a right to know. I guess he could see this discomfort in my eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I did my best to give him a convincing smile. I took a deep breath and began.

"I met Danny in middle school, he was two grades ahead of me. One day we were at a friend's party and he asked me to dance. He was such a gentlemen I couldn't help but fall for him. We dated for a few weeks when I got pregnant with Elia. As soon as I told him he began to accuse me of cheating because we had only had sex twice. I was so heartbroken I didn't know what else to do. When I told my parents they were extremely upset but supportive of my decision to keep Elia. My father was furious when he found out what Danny did and forbade me from ever seeing him again. Two weeks later Danny showed up at my door stop sobbing, begging for me to take him back. He said he wanted to marry me and be a father to Elia. Being so young and in love I couldn't help but believe him. I wanted my son to have a father. One night I packed my bags and moved in with Danny. He got a paid internship at his father's company and for a while everything was great. When I was about 7 months into my pregnancy employees at Danny's father's company started taking Danny out with them after work. He began coming home drunk, he would often be in the mood and being seven months pregnant I of course couldn't preform to his standards. As time passed he became more a more violent. When Elia was born he promised things would change. But in between his drinking problem and Elia's colic he was only getting worse. One day he came home and I couldn't get Elia to stop crying. Drunk and upset as always he began yelling at me to quiet down Elia.

"Shut that little fucker up Lea! Do the only fucking job you have to do!" He yelled angrily with an empty bear bottle in his hand.

"I'm trying Danny, he's only getting worse. I think I need to take him to the doctor again." I said desperately, walking around the room rocking Elia in my arms.

"If you don't shut him up in ten seconds I swear to God I'll beat him until he stops." I had never been so afraid in my life. To beat me was one thing, but he was not going to touch my son. That's when I knew I had to get out of there. I put Elia down in his crib.

"You are not going to touch my baby Danny! Do what you want with me but don't touch my son, or I swear!"

"You swear what?!," he shouted, "You'll leave me?! Ha! I dare you to leave me! I'll kill you and that bastard both!"

"You are not going to touch my son!" I shouted now at the top of my lungs. I quickly put my hand in my back pocket and pushed my mother's speed dial. As soon as I said this he made a rush towards Elia. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the beer bottle out of his hands. "Don't you dare hit my son you piece of shit!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me against the wall. I ran as fast as I could and tried to tackle him down! He grabbed me by the hair and broke the beer bottle on my head. He then began violently punching me in the face. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness At least he was focusing on me and not Elia. Suddenly the hitting stopped, I opened my swollen eyes as best I could. I could've sworn I saw mine and Danny's father pulling him off of me. My mother crying and yelling my name and trying to keep my awake. But slowly I slipped into the unconscious.

I woke up a week later in the hospital, to the sight of my mother crying. She was sitting at my side, huge bags under her eyes. As soon as she saw my wake she cried harder and hugged me and kissed me. My face was still tender to her touch but I couldn't help to care. Suddenly my face drained out of fear. "Mommy, where's Elia?! Where's my baby?!" I nearly shouted. Terrified was not even close to how I felt. She quickly calmed me down and said he was with Danny's mother. Just then my father walked in with his cellphone to his ear. As soon as he saw I was awake he ended his call and ran over to me. That was the only time I'd ever seen my father cry.

They proceeded to tell me that Elia was perfectly fine, Danny had not gotten to him. My heart could beat once again, my baby was fine. Danny was taken under arrest and charged for domestic violence, and a handful of other charges. His parents refused to bail him out before his court date. At least I knew for now my baby was safe.

Months and months passed, almost a year later Danny's trial went to court. He was sentenced to 5 to 10 years in jail. He would spend the next year in the juvenile court system and once he turned 18 he was off to prison. I felt like I could finally breathe. Danny would still try to get a hold of me from prison. He would send me letters and try to call. His mom tried to convince me to respond to him a few times. She felt he had the right to at least now how Elia was doing since he never technically harmed him. Soon after Elia turned two the calls and letters got worse and worse. Danny's mom wouldn't get off my back, talking about how much Danny had changed and he regretted what happened. I sat down with my parents and decided that it would be best if I left Los Angeles. My parents were skeptical at first but then gave in. We agreed to not tell Danny's parents where I was moving to because she was bound to tell him or give him my new number. Slowly but surely, I started making my plans to move to Forks. My father lived here for a while during his childhood and said it would be the perfect place for Elia and I. And now I'm here."

I couldn't stop myself from crying, I hated crying it made me feel so weak.I turned to Edward, realizing I hadn't even looked at him once while I shared my story with him. I couldn't even recall if I had taken a breath. His eyes were red, brimming with tears. His eyebrows were scowled and he seemed to be shaking.

"Edward are you okay?" He said nothing. He just sat there. "Edward... did I break you? Are you alright?" He then grabbed me and pulled him into a hug to where I was sitting in between his legs. I couldn't deny the intensity behind it. The almost... love.. or care. I then felt his body shaking, and realized I had started to cry again. He just sat there holding me, not saying anything. He slowly put his finger under my chin and pulled my face to look at his. He wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Annie, you are the bravest and strongest woman I have ever met. You've been through hell and back and still have the most beautiful soul I've ever met. You are the world most amazing mother and the love you have for your son astonishes me. You are so incredibly beautiful and flawless in every way that I can't fathom how someone could lay a hand on you in such a way. I promised to be here for you and I always will. I know I haven't know you for very long but the mere idea of not seeing your beautiful face or hearing your adorable smile breaks my heart. I will protect you and Elia from everything and everyone. I will never hurt you, and that's a promise. I know you aren't certain about how you feel but I hope you will let me prove to you everything I just said." His words were so comforting and sincere that I couldn't help but smile. Without thinking twice, I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. He leaned his forehead into mine and closed his eyes.

Our moment was so perfect and intimate, I knew I was falling hard and fast. I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. "So when are you taking me out on a date? I would suggest a toddler friendly place." I smiled. He smiled and hugged me tighter than before. He kissed my forehead and held me. I don't know how long we sat there just holding onto eachother. But all I knew was at that moment, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The buzzing of my phone pulled me out of my memory. I quickly opened the text from my mom.

**BABY, WE JUST LANDED. **

I've never ran out of my car so fast. I was running towards three of the most important people in my life. Towards my past, present, and future. Towards my happiness. Towards my son.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, I'm sorry I know I ended in a really weird place but I've got to head to class. I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long. And now I worry that it isn't so great. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it. Soon Edward will tell Annie all about Bella. So worries. I LOOOVEEE reading your guys' reviews so keep them coming! XOXO.


	11. Reunited

**Author's Note:** Well guys I want to try something a little different. I wanna give you guys a sense of as many POVS as I can. I hope you guys can follow along. Enjoy! XOXO.

* * *

**Graciela's POV: **_(Annie's Mother)_

When our plane finally landed in Seattle I was so relieved. It had been almost two weeks since I had seen Lea. My beautiful, baby girl. Having little Eli with us was only making it harder, making us miss her more. He constantly cried for her, especially in the night. Lea has never been away from him this long. I couldn't bear to tell Lea what a hard time Eli was having, I knew she'd feel guilty and that's the last thing I wanted.

"Vamonos mi amor," Alex called. I looked up at my wonderful husband of 20 years. After all this time just looking at him made my heart jump. I looked up at him with a smile on my face and he smiled back. He reached down and held my face. He kissed me lightly and rubbed my cheek. 20 years later and I was more in love with him then ever.

"Wamma, come on.." Elia interrupted while shoving his chubby hands into my face. I couldn't help but laugh. I picked Eli up and kissed his cheek while Alex grabbed our carry on. We wouldn't be able to stay, our flight left tonight because Alex and I had a lot of work to do down in LA. As soon as we exited the airplane I texted Lea to let her know we had just landed. I couldn't wait to see her and I knew the boys couldn't either. We quickly made our way to find Eli's luggage carrying the rest of his clothes. Thinking of waking up and him not being there on Monday morning would be heart wrenching. But Lea and Eli would be better off in Forks. and I'd be coming down at least once a month.

As we made our way out into the terminal I could see my beautiful baby girl in the distance. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Her long hair flowing down. I'd like to think she ended up being so beautiful because she took after me but we all knew she looked exactly like her handsome father. "Mira Alex."

I nudged him pointing towards where Lea was standing and waiting for us. She hadn't spotted us yet so we walked towards her a little faster. I put Elia down to the floor so he could walk, "Look Elia, whose that." The both turned and looked at each other at the same time. Their green eyes connecting like only a mother and son could.

"Mamaaaa!" He yelled and wobbled towards her in his attempt to run. This was going to be a long day in the most beautiful way

**Annie POV:**

What was taking them so long? I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently. I looked down at my cellphone and it had only been 10 minutes since my mom had told me that they landed. I was so anxious to see them. Suddenly a pretty decent size group of people started coming out. This had to be their flight. I looked around and they were no where in sight. And then I saw a tiny pair of eyes identical to mine.

"Mamaaaa!" He yelled a ran his little chubby self towards me. I could help but laugh as I held my arms open for him. We must've looked insane but I didn't care. The scandalized stares of the people around us only confirmed my suspicions. Finally he landed right into my arms and my heart felt complete once again.

"Hey baby, mommy missed you soooo much!" I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him and kissed him all over his face. He giggled and pushed my face away with his hands. I couldn't help the tears that came bursting out. Only a mother could understand how much being away from your baby can hurt. My parents were a few steps behind giving me and Elia our space. "Mom! Dad!" I nearly shouted with my tears still falling, my mother's emotions identical to my own.

"Hello my love," my dad said as they both reached into to form a group hug around Elia and I. Finally I felt complete, and though my parents wouldn't be able to stay like we'd hoped I was going to enjoy our time for now. We made our way out to my car and all my dad could do was complain about it. I would normally find his dislike for my car annoying but I missed them too much to care. With Elia strapped into his car seat we made our way to Forks. The two hour drive passed so quickly it was ridiculous. The entire ride was filled with laughs and happiness, these simple moments are the ones that mean the most. Once we arrived at the apartment my dad went to go set Elia's stuff up in his room. Mom and Elia sat at the island in the kitchen while I began to make them some food.

We ate and laughed and cried. My family meant more to me than anything or anyone on this earth. I looked at the face of my mother, and my father, and my beautiful son. These three angels saved my life. That alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Before I knew it mom and dad had to head back to the airport to catch their flight to Los Angeles. I insisted on driving them back and dad refused saying it would be too dangerous for me to drive Elia and myself back so late so they settled for a cab. Before I knew it the room was filled with goodbyes, hugs, kisses, and a lot more tears. I promised to Face Time as much as possible and keep them up to date on Elia's day care which we were checking out tomorrow. And with that my parents were off.

I held a sleepy baby boy in my arms and kissed his soft little forehead. I walked into his room to see everything unpacked. My father was amazing. I changed him into his Spider man PJ's that his grandpa got him and tucked him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. I kissed his forehead and stepped away. All I could do was stand at the door and stare at him. How did I get so lucky? I have wonderful parents, a beautiful son, and now a gorgeous man who wants to be in my life. I shut off Elia's light and stepped out of the room. Making sure I locked up the apartment I quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for bed.

I lied there thinking about the last three years of my life and how difficult everything has been up until this point. The only regret I have is not leaving Danny sooner.

RINNNNNGGGGGGG! RINNNGGG!

I turned to pick up my phone as saw Edward's caller idea ringing. As exhausted I was I knew I'd sleep better if I heard his voice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Annie, I hope it's not too late."

"Well indeed it is sir, you're going to get me grounded." I giggled. I swear I turned 13 all over again when I talked to him. He laughed in response to my corniness.

"How was your day beautiful?"

"It was wonderful! It was nice seeing my parents but it feels amazing having Elia finally here with me."

"That's awesome! I'm glad you had a wonderful day!" We went on talking about nothing and everything for God knows how long. We might have talked longer if my body hadn't given out on me with a yawn.

"How about I let you go to sleep now? Your day must have been very exhausting." He laughed.

"Okay then. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight.. wait! What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Edward interrupted.

"I'm playing hookie and taking Elia to his day care tomorrow. I wanna check him out before I have to start dropping him off on Tuesday."

"So I won't see you all day?" He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. I knew how he felt. Being away from him today all day wasn't fun either.

"Why don't you and Alice come along with me and we can all spend the day together? You guys can meet Elia."

"It would be an honor to ditch school with you. We can meet up around nine? We'll pick you up."

"Sounds wonderful," I agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight." I set my phone back on my bedside table and giggled like a tween. I couldn't help the way he made me feel. I don't know why they call it falling for someone. It definitely feels like I'm floating.


	12. Morning Daze

**Annie POV:**

****_I was sitting on the most beautiful beach I'd ever seen, wind in my hair and a smile in my heart. I turned to see Edward sitting a few feet away from me playing with an older boy and a little girl. "MOM!" The older boy shouted, "Come play with us! Sophia is no help at all!" When he turned to me I could tell he was Elia, my baby. The little girl shouted, "shut up poop head!" She said while throwing sand at him! She turned her little chubby face at me and took my breath away. She was the spitting image of Elia but with Edward's beautiful hazel eyes. _

_"Sophia, stop throwing sand at your brother! Play nice and quiet down kids, let mommy relax." Mommy? Brother? Edward grabbed the kids and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Eww, dad stop." Elia said while wiping his cheek. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward turned to me "Oh you think that's funny do you?" He said. He quickly stood up and ran over to where I was sitting. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by the leg and put me back. He pinned my arms down and began frantically placing kisses all over my face. "Edward, stoooop!" I giggled hysterically._

_"Not until you apologize for laughing!" He kissed and kissed._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled, laughing. He stopped but stopped to place one last long kiss on my lips. My body was about to explode from all the passion behind his kiss. He stopped and stared into my eyes. "I love you baby."_

**"MAAAAAAMMAAAAAAAA!" **What the?

"MAAAAMMMAAAA!" I heard cries. I quickly woke from my beautiful dream and ran to Elia's room. "Mommmmmyyy!" He cried again. I ran in to see my baby boy in the middle of his room crying. I ran to him, "baby what's wrong honey?" I quickly inspected his little body for any damage. He was perfectly fine. I took a sigh of relieve, but why was he crying then?

"What's wrong baby?" I said, now cradling my crying baby boy in my arms. He said nothing, he only wrapped his little arms around my neck and cried. I quickly picked him up and carried him to my room. I grabbed my phone to check the time, 6am. Might as well get the day started. I went into the kitchen and sat him in his booster chair. I made us some scrambled eggs. He insisted I sit right next to him and feed him his food.

I was so confused. He was being very needy, even for a two year old. Maybe it was just the separation. I'd have to make sure to call my mom. Once he was done, I took him a quick bath and got him dressed.

Forks was so much colder than Los Angeles could ever get. I'd have to go buy him some warmer clothes, for now my poor baby would have to be bundled up. I finally decided on a thermal, with a blue t-shirt on top with a little dinosaur. A little navy blue hoodie and a jeans jacket my mom had brought with him. Thermals under his jeans and these little boots.

I sat him on my bed to watch cartoons on my bed while I got ready. I walked into my connecting bathroom and heated up my straightener. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I began applying my makeup. I decided to go for something subtle. Light bronze eye shadow with light blush and some lip gloss. The bronze eye shadow made my green eyes pop perfectly.

I then grabbed my straightener and proceeded to curl my hair. Ugh, my hair was so long and heavy. I would need to find a salon around here to go get it cut soon. About 45 minutes later I finally felt satisfied with my hair. I walked into my room to find Elia dead asleep on my bed. Poor baby must be so restless. I kissed his forehead and went to pick out my clothes, I wanted to wear something cute yet sensible.

I decided on a hair of stone washed skinny jeans, a white long sleeve t-shirt, my emerald green blazer, a pair of yellow flats and a tan scarf. I looked in the mirror and ruffled my hair a bit, I had to admit.. I looked good. Don't get me wrong, I'm not cocky, just confident. I've always known how pretty I am that I was blessed with. But I worked hard to get my body back in shape after I had Elia.

Suddenly my phone was ringing, it was my mom. What a coincidence.

"Good morning mom."

"How did you.. oh, haha.. how was your first night together honey?"

"It was good mom, but I do wanna ask you something?" I went on to explain to her what happened earlier this morning.

"Yeah baby, I hadn't wanted to tell you but ever since you left Elia would wake up with these nightmares. And would just cry and cry for you." Nightmares? Maybe he had a nightmare, but why wouldn't he tell me?

"Did he tell you what these nightmares were about mom? I tried asking him this morning and he didn't say anything. He just cried."

"Yeah, he told me.." She hesistated. What was she hiding from me? Since when did she hide things from me? Especially about my son. "I think..." she started.

"Ama, ya dime!" **(Mom, just tell me!)**

"I think he's remembering Danny, Lea." I felt the blood drain from my face. Danny? How could he possibly remember anything about Danny, he was so little, he still is little. "What do you mean? What is he dreaming?"

"He just kept telling me that someone was hitting mommy. That someone needed to help mommy. The bad man was hurting mommy." My heart sank to the ground, my poor baby. He witnessed something no child should have to.

"Well that explains it, maybe I should just let him sleep in my bed for a while."

"I think that would be best mija, just make sure when you go to the daycare you explain to them that he's having a bit of a tough time."

"I will mom." Just then my call waiting rang, it was Alice. "Okay mom, well I have another call. I'll call you later! We love you!"

"I love you too sweetie. Give Eli a kiss for me!" I switched over the calls.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I know it's a bit early but Edward and I are ready if you want to get the day started?"

"Why don't you guys come over to my place, the baby fell back asleep.. he had a long night."

"Sure thing, we'll be there in ten. We were planning on stopping by for breakfast. Would you like us to pick you up something?"

"No thanks, why don't you guys come over and I can make us some food here?"

"Sounds awesome, Annie! Be there in a bit! Toodles!"

We finished the call and I quickly ran to tidy up a bit. There really wasn't much to clean. I'd always been a very tidy person. I walked over to the kitchen and started making pancakes and sausage for Edward and Alice. I could help but to begin to worry about Elia again. My poor baby, he didn't deserve to remember. It wasn't his fault he had an idiot for a father, it was mine. I had to fix this, my baby had to forget.


	13. Please Let Me Get What I Want

**EOV:**

I was so anxious and I drove to Annie's place, I mean sure I'd been there before but not to meet her son. The fact that I hadn't seen her for an entire day just threw me off more. I hope he liked me, I knew if he didn't there would be no chance that Annie and I could ever work. She was a wonderful mother, despite her young age, and I knew her son was her number one priority. For the first time in a long time, I silently prayed that today would go well. I loved Analea and I wanted to make her happy. Yes, I said _love_. I had yet to tell anyone, I realized I loved her the day she told me about her ex. The fact that anyone could hurt her or attempt to hurt her baby made me sick to my stomach. If I ever met that fucker I swear he'd never breath again.

"Edward, slow down! You're gonna kill us before we get there idiot!" I quickly pulled out of my inner rant to realize I was driving over 100 mph. I slowed the car and stopped in front Annie's building. I learned with this place that looks can be deceiving, it wasn't much on the outside but incredibly beautiful on the inside. Alice walked in and walked towards the elevator. I pushed the button and stood there anxiously, hurry up stupid elevator. I wanna see my girl. Well... she wasn't mine... yet. But she would be.

Hopefully.

"Edward don't worry," Alice reassured me placing her hand on my shoulder, "He'll love you, I can sense these things." I gave her my best smile but my nervousness must of made me come off like a crazy person. I hugged her as the elevator descended to us. I pushed the button for the 8th floor and off we went.

**Annie POV:**

Just as I was pulling the sausages out of the frying pan there was a knock on my door. It must be Alice and Edward. I scrambled a little too quickly towards the door. I threw it open only to be greeted by two pairs of beautiful hazel eyes. "You guys are right on time! I just finished cooking!" I said pulling Alice in for a hug, she walked off as if to give Edward and I some privacy.

"Hello beautiful," Edward almost whispered as he rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek. "I've missed you." His mere touch was enough to send my heart soaring. My entire body was tingling. How could one man have such an effect on me? If he kept this up, it won't be long until I fall for him completely.

"I missed you too Edward." I grabbed his hand from my face and led him to the dining room in front of his plate. I sat at the table as he and Alice silently ate. I could not help but gawk at him. He was so beautiful, so perfect even with his mouth full of sausage. His hair was tousled in a messy disarray but yet it looked wonderful. How was this boy single?

"Hello Earth to Annie?" Alice interrupted my oogling with her hand waving in my face.

"Sorry Alice, what was that?" She giggled and asked me what our plans were for the day. I looked down to see her and Edward's plates empty. I quickly picked up their plates and washing them as I told her, "Oh well, I just have to head down to the day care to try to get Elia enrolled and then maybe go shopping because I definitely need to buy him some warmer clothes."

"YAY! Shopping!" She nearly shouted and Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. These were no doubt my two favorite people in all of Forks, the fact that they were twins just made them more fun to be around. "So you said Eli had a long night? Everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he just had a nightmare. He woke me up this morning at about 6 screaming for me. When I ran for him he wouldn't even speak to me, just cry and hug me. He was being really clingy all morning until he fell asleep on my bed. My mom thinks he might be having dreams about my ex." I could hear Edward inhale sharply, I looked over at him and he look as if he was gonna be sick. I reached over and brushed my fingers over his hands. He tried his best to smile at me and I couldn't be more grateful that he knew. "MOMMY?" I could hear from my room. Thankfully this time they weren't cries.

"Give me a second guys." I stood up and ran over to my room, there sat my beautiful baby rubbing his little green eyes. "Hey baby, you ready to get up?" He motioned for me to pick him up and I couldn't help but reach for him. As much as I wanted him to start to walk around instead of having me carrying him around I knew he was having a bad day.

As he sat on the bed I kneeled before him and looked him in the eyes, "Baby, mommy has some friends that I want you to meet. Okay? They're mommy's bestest friends so I need you to be nice and behave okay? Especially with Edward. Can you do that for me baby?" He looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Okay mommy, will dey play wiff me?" I couldn't help but laugh, such simple worries he had. I loved my baby so much.

"I'm sure they will honey if you ask nicely. You ready to go meet them?" He quickly nodded and I lifted him from the bed and into the living room. I couldn't lie and pretend I wasn't worried, if he didn't like Edward I knew I couldn't be with him. As much as I already felt myself falling for him, my son came first always.

"Edward.. Alice.. this is my baby boy Elia. Elia baby, this is Alice and Edward..."


End file.
